


5 Days With A Writer

by SeleneLaufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Stephen Strange has been living his life peacefully, until a writer shows up and wants to know more about him. Turns out having company isn't that bad.





	5 Days With A Writer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic with Strange so hopefully it turned out ok!

**Day One**

 

The sound of a doorbell ringing echoed throughout the New York Sanctum, followed by a light knocking. Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of the New York Sanctum and Sorcerer Supreme, sat confused in his study. Nobody ever came knocking on the doors of the Sanctums, and he was unaware that there was a doorbell to begin with. Sensing the person at his doorstep had not left yet, he sighed and stood from his chair, placing his book on the side table. He walked lightly but with purpose, practically floating down the grand stairway to the entrance. He paused as he placed his hand on the door handle, then opened the door.

            “Oh hi! I didn’t think you would actually answer the door…” a female who looked to be in her 20’s stood at the Sorcerer Supreme’s doorstep. Her deep blue hair was pulled up into a messy bun that was balancing dangerously on her head. She wore an overcoat, black jeans and had a bag loosely draped over her right shoulder. 

            “I’m sorry, but should I know who you are?” Strange looked her over one more time to ensure she was no threat. He took note of how she dyed her hair to match her eye color.

            “Well, no...but I’m a writer! I was hoping to write something about you. A book maybe, or just a paper or something,” she shifted her feet slightly.

            “Why?”

            “Cause you went from being an egotistical doctor, to disappearing, to saving the world with your magic. I dunno about you but that sounds pretty interesting to me,” she smiled sweetly.

            “Uh, no thanks,” he shut the door before she could respond. As he attempted to walk away, his Cloak of Levitation had other plans. It tugged at him to return to the door. “Absolutely not! I am not letting a writer of all people waltz in here like she owns the place and write what she pleases. We are not doing this today.” Begrudgingly, the cloak went limp.

            Outside, an undeterred writer sat on the front steps of the Sanctum and began to sketch, starting with the doorway and the handsome man who slammed the door in her face.

           

            A few hours later the cloak began tugging at Strange again as he was studying a new artifact Wong and him had collected the other day.

            “What could you possibly want now?” The cloak persisted at tugging Strange to the front door again, where he could see the faint outline of someone sitting on the doorsteps. He lifted his hand to open the door hesitantly, only to find the writer sketching his face. She was so wrapped up in her drawing that he was able to get a good look at it before disturbing her. Her sketch was stunning, and it was impressive that she was able to draw him with such detail after only a short interaction. He wondered if she had a photographic memory. He cleared his throat and she jumped up, shutting the sketch book and hiding it behind her back.

            “H-hey, I didn’t hear you open the door. Are you here to kick me off the steps? Cause you didn’t say anything earlier so I had every right to sit here,” she spoke with a shy confidence Strange found slightly amusing.

            “I want to know why you haven’t left yet. People typically leave when a door is slammed in their face.”

            “I told you, I want to write about you. If I gave up right away I’d have nothing published.” He thought for a moment before moving aside to left her in. Glancing over him quickly, she slid past him and entered the Sanctum. He shut the door behind her and promptly placed himself in front of her path.

            “You have ten minutes to make your case.”

            “Seems fair. Well I mean, like I said before, a world renowned doctor goes missing then turns up saving the world with magic...kinda seems pretty story worthy to me,” she shifted her now closed sketchbook to put in her bag then looked around, “This place is awesome.”

            “Please don’t touch anything. And to argue your case, there are plenty of other super heroes to write about. I am nothing spectacular, and most of what I deal with cannot be shared with the rest of the world.”

            “I’m not here to expose you or any of this. I know more about your magic than you know. I’m here to write about you. To write about the great, egotistical doctor who has so many papers already written about him. I am here to write the next chapter in Doctor Stephen Strange’s life, but with my name on it. Also, I never got to see the Sanctums when I was training so it’s cool to finally see one in person.”

            “Wait, when you were training?” he raised an eyebrow.

            “Yes, like you I went to Kamar-Taj to heal. However, I went to heal my mind and when given the option to continue my training or heal my mind so I could write, I chose my mind. That is why I chose you to write about. You had to make the choice as well, and you chose a different path. I want to understand, and write about, why,” she smiled sweetly before wandering off, Strange following close behind her.

            “I will have to double check with Wong about your claim, but I will humor you. Under the condition that you do not touch anything or ask too many questions.”

            “I can quietly observe. That’s how I live my life anyway.” Confused, but not interested in speaking more, Strange went to Kamar-Taj to check with Wong about who she was. She followed silently and observed the interaction, taking mental notes about the way Strange communicate with someone who he had known for a while.

 

            After Wong confirmed her story, she spent the day following Strange around in silence, much to his pleasure. She asked no questions, made no comments and touched nothing. All she did was observe. When he went to his study to read ancient material, she followed and sat across from him to work on her piece. Sketching was out the question since he had already seen her sketch of him, so she wrote instead. As the sun was setting she began to pack her things.

            “I should get going, before it gets too dark.” He raised an eyebrow but did not look up from his book.

            “Did you not plan on staying the night?”

            “That sounded very sexual. And no, I honestly did not expect you open the door to begin with so I didn’t bring my stuff. Any chance you want to open a portal for me…?” she smiled sweetly to convince him.

            “Can you not do it yourself?”

            “My magic is focused on my mind, so no.” Placing his book on the table, he stood and opened a portal with his sling ring that was on her street. She didn’t question how he knew what street she lived on.

            “Bring clothes tomorrow, there is a spare room you can use.”

            “Thank you,” she walked through the portal and looked back just to see it disappear. Smiling, she went into her apartment and to write and sketch the night away.

 

**Day Two**

 

            Around noon, Strange was starting to wonder if the writer had planned on making an appearance. It also occurred to him that he never got her name. Picturing her clearly, he opened a portal to her bedroom and walked in. Looking around, it was easy to tell she had fallen asleep while working on her piece. Her laptop sat open and dark at the edge of the bed, possibly out of battery. She slept peacefully in only an oversized shirt and a large blanket that was partially covering her legs and falling over the side of the bed. Her sketchbook lay open on the floor, a page that had a new sketch of him was on display. It was of him sitting in his study reading away, oblivious to the young woman who had been seated across from him. Picking it up, he examined how detailed it was, down to the hair that was out of place that day. Closing the book and placing it on the side table, he sensed magic radiating off the bed. Unsure of what the magic was, he debating waking her up. The cloak decided to do it for him. It nudged her side multiple times until she sat upright, still half asleep.

            “What the…” she took notice of the magician standing in her room, “How, when did you...why are you in my room?” she tugged a hair tie out of her hair.

            “I came inquiring about where you were given the time. Also, I never got your name,” he glanced around her room and smirked at how, her it felt. The walls had covers of things she had written and a few awards she had received. “You are, well known.”

            “Oh ya, I’ve got a few things out in the world. My name is Selene by the way. If you give me some time I can shower and get my shit together. If you want to wait in the living room that’d be fine, cause I’m not wearing any bottoms so…”

            “Ah, right. I shall, excuse myself then,” he went into the living room and for the first time in a long time, Stephen Strange was slightly flustered.

 

            It didn’t take her long to shower and get ready. He quickly conjured up a portal to return them to the Sanctum where he began his normal tasks as she settled in her room. Busy taking notes on some new artifacts Wong brought in last night, he remained unaware of Selene making her way around the Sanctum looking for the kitchen. By the time she found it and gone through the fridge and pantry, Strange had been called out on a mission with the Avengers.

            “Strange?” no answer, “STRANGE YOU DON’T HAVE ANY FOOD,” sighing, she realized she might be alone. “Fine, I’ll just go get some myself. It’s a surprise that man is still alive,” mumbling to herself and grabbing her wallet, she went to the nearest grocery store.

 

            It was nearing 7pm when Strange finally returned to the Sanctum. He went straight to the kitchen to get a much needed glass of water, yet he found a feast.

            “Before you say anything, I didn’t touch any of your stuff. I just spent the day cooking cause you didn’t have jack for food. Your plate is in the microwave and there are muffins in the oven,” smirking triumphantly, she returned to eating her plate of steak, potatoes and vegetables. Without a word, he took his plate from the microwave and sat across from her at the table set for two. They ate in silence until his plate was cleared.

            “Thank you. That was the best meal I’ve had in a long time, you didn’t have to go through all that effort.”

            “Well, you didn’t have anything to eat and I like eating well so it’s no problem. I’ll be cooking for you while I’m here. Gunna make you miss me when I’m gone,” she winked and took their plates to the sink. He laughed lightly and she tried to hold back a big smile. The man who hardly spoke to her yesterday was now laughing at her attempt to flirt. “There are muffins too, if you want one.”

            “I will take one, thank you.” She took the pan out of the oven and her grabbed one. They were blueberry. “I might retire to my room if that’s alright. It has been, a day to say the least,” he looked worn out.

            “Do as you wish,” she waved him out of the kitchen, “I have cleaning to do anyway!” And with that, he was gone.

 

She spent the evening cleaning and writing until she decided to find the magic man and say goodnight. His door was cracked, and since he appeared unannounced in her room that morning, it was only fair if she went in without knocking. He was reading, which wasn’t surprising, but what he was reading was surprising.

            “Is that, one of my books you’ve got there?” smirking, she leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. He quickly shut the book and sat upright.

            “I, well yes. I looked into what you’ve written and knew reading one of your novels might be a good way to understand you better. You have quite the talent,” he moved over slightly allowing her to sit with him on the bed.

            “So you went for the sci-fi thriller? What about some romance?”

            “You’ve written no romance novels. I suspect romance is not in your wheelhouse.”

            “I feel like I should be insulted.”

            “Please, I simply meant your character, a strong female lead, is independent, determined and single. Her slight relationship is broken and confused. I mean, really, she shot him! And she hallucinates. I suspect she has deeper mental problems that are left untouched,” he knew he was right, he was a doctor after all.

            “I, well to be fair it’s not so much a hallucination as the technology in her head malfunctioning. But that’s besides the point. How could you tell about the other stuff?” she shuffled slightly, trying to get comfortable.

            “Because she is you, in a different universe. Her strength and determination is who you aim to be, and have somewhat achieved, but her broken past causes her struggles, struggles that you have faced. I’m curious as to what it is you must focus all your magic on, so much so that it radiates off your bed.”

            “When I was in high school I started having panic attacks,” she looked down at her hands that she was now fidgeting with, “I, became depressed and started hearing things. I couldn’t go to college because I couldn’t focus, I couldn’t think. One day the Ancient One found me wandering aimlessly, lost, confused. She taught me how to use magic and how to channel my magic to clear my mind. However, because of how far gone my mind was, if I used my magic for spell casting it left my mind vulnerable. I chose to focus my magic on my mind so I could write and go to college. Here I am, a successful writer now getting to write about a successful Doctor slash Sorcerer.” They sat in silence for a few minutes before he removed his gloves and showed her his hands.

            “I chose my magic over, the tremors,” his hands shook slightly as he said that, “However, I do understand why you made the decision to write. You have a gift, a gift I rather enjoy indulging in.”

            “Why Doctor, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were flirting me,” she smiled lightly and looked up at him. For a moment, they just sat, taking in the others presence. “So...where are you in the book?” He smirked and picked up the book to discuss it with her until she fell asleep.

 

**Day Three**

            Strange woke up to a smack in the face. He sat up quickly, ready to fight, only to find Selene rolled over with her arm where his face was. Smirking, he remember that she had fallen asleep while he was reading and was afraid he would wake her if he tried to move her. As he got up, she groaned and rolled over again, talking into the pillow.

            “Itstooearlyforlife…”

            “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” he laughed.

            “It's too early for life! What time is it? Why are you awake already? Why am I in your bed?”

            “I think I liked it better when you didn’t ask questions. It is 8am, I am awake because I always wake up at this time, and you are in my bed because you fell asleep while I bored you to death with your own story.”

            “Somehow I feel like I was just tired...give me a bit and I’ll make you breakfast,” she stretched dramatically.

            “I can make my own breakfast you know.”

            “I’m sorry, how much food did you have before I got here? Oh wait, none! Make breakfast…,” she laughed to herself and stood up, walking past him and out the door. He called after her.

            “You’re acting like a wife!”

            “You’d be lucky to have me as a wife!” she yelled back. He could hear her laughter fade away as she made her way to the kitchen.

            “I suppose I would be lucky.”

 

            After showering and getting dressed, Strange went to the kitchen just as she was finishing up breakfast. A beautiful smell filled the kitchen and his stomach grumbled.

            “It smells amazing.”

            “I’d hope so,” she laughed, “I made you eggs over easy, bacon and toast. I didn’t know what kind of jam you liked though so I bought a couple and set them on the table for you. Here you go,” she handed him the plate and turned off the oven, “I’ll join you in a sec.”

            “Thank you, again,” he sat and began to eat. She joined him shortly and was smirking. “You look like you have something on your mind.”

            “I always have something on my mind. But, I was just thinking, if I’m cooking for you I could probably get you to eat anything Strange.”

            “Stephen.”

            “Stephen...are we friends now?”

            “Were we not?” he smirked and they finished their breakfast. After eating, Stephen began his daily rounds in the Sanctum followed closely by the writer.

            “So, can I ask you a question?”

            “You may, however, given that you just asked a question you may no longer ask a question,” he smirked lightly.

            “Oh is this what we’re doing? Well think of it this way, in order to ask the real questions, a question must be asked first. In order to ask ‘how do I do this?’ you have to ask ‘what is this that I’m trying to do?” Stephen pondered this.

            “That’s actually very true. In that case, what is your question?”

            “In everything I read about you, in every interview you had, you never mentioned anyone else. I know you were egotistical, but weren’t you ever lonely? It seemed as if you never had any, real friends or relationships,” she knew this might be a dangerous question, but even when talking to his ex Christine before making her way to the Sanctum, she never mentioned him acting fond of her or others. He was quiet for a bit before answering.

            “Did you not answer your question already? I was egotistical. It wasn’t until after my training I learned how to, care about others.”

            “You are still pretty stand-offish though.”

            “Well yes, but if you had met me when I was still working in the hospital you would’ve smacked me upside the head,” he laughed and she considered this.

            “I might just do that for fun now.”

            “Just don’t do it on Friday.”

            “What’s Friday?”

            “Oh right,” he sighed, “Stark is having an Avengers gathering or something. Normally I don’t go, but I can only ignore his emails for so long. I was going to ask if you would be my, plus one,” he made no eye contact but his tone was genuine.

            “Say date and I’ll go,” she crossed her arms and stood as straight as possible. He was still taller but she was determined. He sighed and looked at her, smiling.

            “Will you be my date to Tony Stark's overdressed party?”   

            “I would love to. How overdressed and what time?”

            “Black tie and 7pm.” She nodded and they continued with their day. However, the Cloak of Levitation decided that smacking Stephen upside the head and acting like it was Selene would be hilarious.

            “I told you I’m not doing it!!” she couldn’t hold back her laughter though. This was the 7th time and Stephen still blamed her. “I swear I’m not doing it, but if I leave cloaky here will suddenly stop!”

            “I’m sorry, did you just call my Cloak of Levitation ‘cloaky?’” Before she could respond, the cloak smacked Stephen. His face said it all, and Selene fell to the ground laughing. The cloak fluttered as if it was laughing as well. “Glad to know you two are having fun,” he leaned down, grabbed Selene’s hands and pulled her up, much to her surprise. They stared silently into each others eyes until the cloak threw Stephen forward so they were pressed up against each other.

            “I think that cloak of yours likes me,” she smiled and was trying to hide her blush.

            “Yes well...you are, a good person,” he let go of her hands and she stepped away.

            “I’m um, going to go make some dinner or something,” she slid past him and hid herself away in the kitchen cooking something for dinner while Stephen was unable to focus on his tasks.

 

            That evening when Stephen went to get dinner, he found a note on the microwave.

**Went out to get some brownie mix,**

**your food is in the microwave.**

**Enjoy!**

            Smirking, he ate his dinner and waited for her to return. However, when she was not back within the hour he began to worry and debated opening a portal to find her. Just as he was about to, he heard the door open and shut and heard wet footsteps heading towards the kitchen. When she walked in, she was drenched.

            “So...it’s pouring outside,” she set the bag on the counter and shivered. He quickly moved towards her and wrapped his cloak around her.

            “Come, you need a hot bath. Brownies can wait,” he picked her up and carried her to his room, placing her on the bed under some blankets while he ran a hot bath. He came back into the room to check up on her. “The bath is almost ready, are you feeling any warmer?”

            “You know, you didn’t have to carry me up here,” she smirked and moved from under the blankets, “I think I got it from here Doc. Thank you,” she kissed his cheek and went into the bathroom.

After the nice bath, Selene stayed in Stephen’s room for a while talking with him about various things, including where to get the best donut. The rain outside had turned into a thunderstorm, and as much as she liked rain, loud rumbling thunder scared her. At first he didn’t notice her slight jump at each crack across the sky, but after awhile, and the cloak wrapping around her to make her feel safe, he noticed.

            “Are you alright?” he looked concerned.

            “Oh yea, I’m just not a huge fan of thunder. I don’t mind the rain, I rather enjoy standing in the rain, but not the thunder,” she tried to muster a smile, but a loud roar burst from the sky and she nearly lept into Stephen’s lap, “Sorry…” He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest.

            “Somehow, I’m not upset.”

 

**Day Four**

            Stephen made breakfast that morning. Selene, once again, slept in his bed but this time she stayed snuggled up to him all night. In the morning, he managed to sneak away and make breakfast in bed for her. She was sitting up checking her phone when he walked in with a tray full of food.

            “Well, well, well, he cooks. Is there anything you can’t do?” she smirked and set her phone aside.

            “Yes but I will never admit what I can’t do. I hope it’s good, cooking is not what I have a PhD for…” he set the tray on the bed and sat with her. There were two plates with bacon, eggs and hashbrown, and two glasses of orange juice.

            “It smells amazing so I don’t doubt it’s flavor,” she ate happily, and everything. “Thank you for breakfast, it was really good.”

            “Of course, you’ve been cooking for me so I felt I should return the favor,” he used magic to return everything to the kitchen with ease. “I have to go meet with Wong today, so you are free to do as you wish here. As long as you don’t break anything.”

            “What if something breaks itself?”

            “I’m not going to ask how that would happen,” he stood and stretched, “Can I trust you to behave yourself?”

            “But of course!” she smiled widely. He rolled his eyes but was smiling as he made his way out the door. She stayed in his room for a while before heading to get her laptop and spend the day writing about him.

 

            At Kamar-Taj, Wong and Strange were discussing new protocol for artifacts being used by mortals who have stumbled across them.

            “You have to be able to get it away from them before the power of the artifact overwhelms them. Even students struggle to wield the power of certain artifacts, someone with no training in the mystic arts would be at serious risk of injury or even death. Depending on the artifact, it may also begin to take over their mind and lead them to danger,” Wong paged through the book of recently catalogued artifacts.

            “Speaking of the mind, is there any way we could provide Selene with something that would eliminated the need for all of her magic to be focused on her mind? I feel like she would have great potential and I’d be more than happy to train her.”

            “Do not let your feelings cloud your judgement Strange. She made her decision, and there are not rules against her staying with your permanently as an average person.”

            “What do you mean permanently?”

            “You are fond of her, are you not? I am saying you may proceed with her as you wish and if you end up married she is more than welcome to live with you. Given her training here, she is no threat to us. And, I would prefer she translate some of the books here. She is a much better writer than who we have doing it now,” he paused, “Please do not tell Jim I said that.”

            “I’m sure he’d be happy to find something else to butcher.” They both laughed lightly before continuing their work.

 

            Back at the New York Sanctum, Selene sat next to a large window in the study. Her laptop sat open in front of her with a large mug of tea next to it. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, she wore one of Stephen’s old college hoodies, which she has now claimed, and had short pj shorts on. Her head was tilted against the window as she proofread what she had written for the day. It was a perfect picture, one Stephen took quickly with his Avengers phone before she noticed he his presence.

            “Oh hey, I didn’t hear you come in,” she looked over at him and smiled.

            “Is that my jacket?” he pointed to the oversized hoodie she had made herself comfortable in.

            “Finders keepers…?” she laughed and he, once again, rolled his eyes at her. Without another word, he grabbed a book and joined her in the study for the evening. “Oh hey I have an appointment tomorrow at 2 so can you justs pick me up at my place before we go to the party?”

            “Hm? Oh yes of course. I can take you to your appointment if you’d like, assuming it’s not something personal. I wouldn’t want to invade your privacy.”

            “It’s just a hair appointment,” she laughed and shut her computer, “I think I might head off to bed, I’d like to be up before you tomorrow to make breakfast,” she began to walk out of the study.

            “Wait,” he set his book aside, “Are you, sleeping in your room tonight?” he stood and placed his hands behind his back. He was trying to remain normal, but there was a slight nervousness to him after asking that.

            “Would you rather me sleep in your bed again…?” she smiled sweetly.

            “I, rather enjoy the company and would not be opposed to you staying with me again.”

            “Alright, I’ll go change and head to your room,” she blushed lightly and left the study. The cloak nudged him.

            “Don’t you start.”

 

**Day Five**

            Stephen woke up alone, and the cloak was gone. Confused, he headed to downstairs to the kitchen to find Selene cooking and the cloak resting on her shoulders. He cleared his throat.

            “I see you’ve commandeered my cloak.”

            “Actually, it followed me down here,” she began putting food on the plates. It was in that moment that Stephen realized a few things.

            “You’re wearing my shirt.”   

            “And you’re not wearing one because of it, so I win,” she grinned and the cloak fluttered, “Hungry?”

            “Always,” he sat at the table and she set both plates for them. “You made pancakes today.”        

            “Yep, have to switch up your diet, plus I make some really good pancakes.”

            “I don’t doubt that.” They ate in silence but were happy. After eating, Selene followed him around for a while, having to give up the cloak and his shirt and get her own. Around 1, she went back to her room to get a few things. Stephen followed.

            “You said you’d pick me up at my place right?”

            “Yes, I assume you know we’re not driving, right?”

            “Yes magic man,” she smirked, “Anyway I gotta get going. Some of us do drive places like peasants,” she kissed his cheek and headed out the door, “Behave while I’m gone!” the door shut behind her. He just smiled and went about his day until it was time to pick her up.

 

            At 6:58pm, Stephen Strange opened a portal into Selene’s room, who was currently struggling with zipping up her dress.

            “Oh thank the gods I need help,” she turned around and his jaw dropped. Her hair was now jet black and was given a beachy-wave effect. She wore a sleek, deep blue dress that brought out the color in her eyes and her makeup highlighted her face perfectly.

            “You look, stunning…” She blushed.

            “Thank you,” she paused, “So...zipper?”

            “Oh right sorry,” he walked over and zipped up the back as she lifted up her hair. She let her hair fall once he finished and took note of what he was wearing.

            “It’s nice seeing you in a suit, not that your wizard clothes are ugly. Just not, fancy party worthy,” she laughed a little and grabbed her heels, “I might be as tall as you with these on!”

            “I’d be worried about you falling. How do women wear such things? They look painful,” he watched as she stood and almost was eye level.

            “Dammit, so close,” she looked at him before he cleared his throat and opened a portal to Avengers Base. He held out his arm for her. “Such a gentleman,” she took it happily and they stepped through the portal to find Tony Stark talking up the few guests who arrived on time. Upon noticing them, Stark strode over to them.

            “Punctual as always doctor. And you have a date...for once. What’s he paying you? Or did he use some magic mind control?” Stephen rolled his eyes and Selene humored the billionaire.

            “I’m being paid with magic tricks for my birthday party.”

            “I knew it.” They laughed, well she and Stark did, Stephen just sighed and pulled her away to the open bar.

            “You don’t have to humor the man you know,” he ordered two drinks.

            “It’s funny though. Sides, I wouldn’t mind if you decided to show off for my birthday. Or, maybe a few magic tricks in private…?” she smiled innocently but he knew exactly what magic she was talking about. He was trying very hard not to blush.

            “I, haven’t practiced any of that magic yet,” the drinks arrived and he handed her one.

            “Practice then,” she winked and sipped at her drink.

 

            They mingled, mostly so Selene could meet the people who saved the world more than once, drank a bit and watched others dance. Selene wasn’t going to ask him to dance because she didn’t think he would. However, when Thor decided to ask her, suddenly Stephen was in the dancing mood. As he pulled her to the dance floor, a slow song began and he pulled her close. She was smirking.

            “What?”

            “What? Nothing. I just think it’s funny how you got jealous when Thor wanted to dance with me.”

            “I did not get jealous.”

            “So, you had no interest in dancing until someone else showed interest in dancing with me. What would you call that?”

            “I don’t think we should be talking while dancing.”

            “You’re just mad cause I’m right,” she laughed a little and wrapped her arms around his neck, “So, if we can’t talk what would you rather us do?”

            “I would assume dance,” he pulled her closer and placed his hands gently on her back, “Unless…” slowly, he leaned in. He wasn’t sure how this was going to go, but when she closed the distance and he felt her lips against his, nothing else mattered. He didn’t care that the others were looking over surprised, he didn’t care that they stopped dancing in the middle of everyone, he was just enjoying the feeling that he missed. When they finally pulled away, they stayed an inch from each others face, smiling.

            “I think we should probably go…” Without a word, he nodded, opened a portal, and took them straight to his bedroom. “You’re not subtle.”

            “Are you complaining?”

            “Gods no,” without hesitation she kissed him again, this time with a bit more passion.

            “You’re not subtle either.”

            “Shut up,” before he could respond, she dragged him to the bed.

 

**Three Months Later**

            “Stephen!!!” her voice echoed throughout the sanctum as she called for her lover. He rapidly walked towards his room, which was now somewhat their room, to find Selene being dangled upside down by his cloak.

            “Oh, I found my cloak,” he smirked and crossed his arms, “This is the second time this week I have found you like this.”

            “This is the second time this week I have been held hostage. Help me down!” she pouted and dangled her arms.

            “Like a damsel in distress,” he walked over and pulled her into his arms. The cloak moved itself to rest on his shoulders. “What are you doing to provoke my cloak?”

            “Nothing!! I’m just writing in here when suddenly it decides it’s time to hold me hostage for you to ‘rescue me’ or whatever,” she shuffled in his arms, “Why are you not putting me down?” she looked at him and shuffled some more.

“Because I like carrying you around.”

“You like showing off.”

“Maybe,” he kissed her forehead and placed her gently on the bed, laying next to her on his side, “Maybe the cloak just likes it when we spend time together.”

            “I basically live here now though,” she poked at his chest, “Maybe you just need to spend less time running around and more time loving me,” she smirked.

            “I do love you though,” he paused and waited for her reaction. Neither of them had said those words yet. She kissed him.

            “I love you too.”

            “Oh thank god,” he laughed and kissed her again.


End file.
